simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn Fabray
Zoomba Funteaso Mario Lita Rogers, commonly known as Quinn Fabray is a character from the SIMGM Glee spoofs. She is based off of the character on Glee with the same name. She is played by Dianna Simgron, the Sim equivalent of Dianna Agron. Biography Early Life Quinn was born within an African tribe, she was heir to the throne, but she hated it. when she was twelve she fled to Germany, she went deep sea diving with scientists from Guam to look for the rare polka dotted striped fish, although she failed. When Quinn was 14 she had successfully mated a Lamb, a Zebra and a Duck and she called it a Lebruck. Quinn was on her way of making millions, though sadly the Lebruck died because she forgot to give it water. She was so humiliated that she moved across the world to Lima, Ohio to start a new life as Quinn Fabray. Season Two Season Three In The Brown Unicorn Project Quinn has quit the glee club, however no one knows what happened to her. It is revealed that she has became a skank, but she later rejoins the glee club, after some tough convincing from some of the members, and from Shelby Corcoran. She is seen spying on the performance of Breakout, ''when she falls off the balcony and lands on her face. She dies her hair back to blonde, and tells Puck that she has BBP (big baby plans). Pot of Asian Gold continued her storyline with Beth, when her and Puck try and convince Shelby to let her babysit Beth, but she later tries to plot against her by doing something stupid. When there is a meeting in the choir room about the issues of the glee club, she blames Will for the fact Mercedes, Santana and Brittany quit the glee club, and when Sugar insults the glee club, she looks confused. She can be seen in the performance of ''Faith at the beginning of the spoof. During Mash Time, she is seen singing Cell Block Tango where she talks about the story of her relationship with Puck, and her pregnancy. Along with Brittany and Santana, they sneak into Finn's home in order to save the virginity of Rachel , as they succeed in their mission. Quinn visits Shelby's apartment and tries to see Beth, but Shelby confronts her about the thing she's been doing to make the authorities take Beth away from her. They both admit that they both think this storyline is stupid. After the performance of Paparazzi/Stand By Me, during the confontation of Santana and Finn, Santana beats Finn up to which everyone reacts with shock, exept Quinn who seems to entertained by it. Songs Duets Season Two ClinicallyInsanelyCrazyForYou.jpg|Clinically Insanely Crazy For You) (Rachel) (Season 2 Spoof Episode 5) (cut)|link=Clinically Insanely Crazy For You Solos (In a Group Number) Quotes Trivia *Quinn constantly gets her daughter Beth's name wrong. The only time she has called her by her correct name is in Season 2 Spoof Episode 1. *Her Sim!actress, Dianna Simgron also had a "uStream with Dianna Question and Answer". *Was the character to get the first line ever in the spoofs, being: "I'm pregnant. (Pause) And Puck's the baby's daddy." *Enjoys bacon. *wrote a book called Penises and Wine Coolers: A Dangerous Combination Category:Characters Category:Main Characters